1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position and azimuth detecting device and a position and azimuth detecting program.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a position and azimuth detecting device which detects a position and an azimuth by photographing a mark is known. The position and azimuth detecting device detects the position and the azimuth of a user based on the position information and the azimuth information read from the mark and a relative position and a relative azimuth to the mark (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-309530
However, for the conventional position and azimuth detecting device, a photographing apparatus has to be operated continuously or periodically for a user to detect the position and the azimuth unconsciously. For this reason, there is a problem that power consumption of the conventional position and azimuth detecting device is large.